


Before his reticence ( Larry)

by zauthor



Series: Reticence [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prequel, larry stylinson - Freeform, reticence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*The prequel of reticence* <br/>Happiness always comes with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Louis and Harry were neighbours.

Technically, Harry had been living in Louis' house. Priscilla, Louis' mother, had two apartments adjacent to each other. They were given to her by her father as a gift for her marriage. After they had moved out from her in-law's house, she had moved into one of the houses and had rented out the other one. Fatefully, around that time Harry's father had had a huge loss in his business and had to sell his house, to start a new business. He was in search of a rented place for his family and Priscilla was in search for a renter. So, as fate would have it, they came in contact with each other through a series of pamphlets and phone calls and soon Lars and his family had occupied the empty house.

Lars was a married man. His wife Rina was a beautiful woman with a sharp tongue and a contrasting soft tone. They had five children, three daughters, Sharon, Fiona and Mary and then two sons, Eli and Harry. Sharon was married and had moved to Ireland with her husband, Adam. Fiona was engaged to Abraham, Adam's brother and their marriage was due in less than a year. Mary was in the second year of college and was a very natural and cheerful girl. Eli had moved to London due to college and was rarely seen in the house. Harry was merely a fifteen-year-old boy, with a huge passion for sports and no interest in coursework.

On the other hand, Louis was only ten years old and had a particular love for art which could be seen in his paintings and sketches. He had four siblings, all younger than him. Freddie was only ten months younger than him while Holly and Mel were three and Billy was only a month old. Their father, Edward, was a very loving man. He was a stay at home dad, and he loved caring for his children. Priscilla, herself worked as a teacher and did enough to provide for her family.

Even though they lived next to each other, it took a couple of years for Louis to acknowledge Harry. The cerulean eyed lad had been cycling through the park, his younger brother right beside him.

" Look out!" Freddie had yelled trying to alert him of the ball that was flying towards him. Frowning Louis had followed his brother's gaze causing the ball to strike directly on his face. Due to the intensity of the blow, he had lost control of his cycle, collapsing onto his side.

" What are you doing here?" Harry had asked, his hands settled on his hips a frustrated expression on his face. Louis had glared at him, cupping the injured side of his face.

" You hit me!" He had jumped up, anger evident on his face.

" You shouldn't come to the park. Don't you know boys are playing over here?" Harry had pointed out to all his team members, glaring at them when they came closer. " Everyone, get out of here!" He had shouted not liking the idea of his friends near Louis.

" What do you mean? I am a boy! And I will go wherever I want to!" Louis had yelled gaining the attention of everyone around them. Harry had narrowed his eyes, a smirk coming to his lips.

" I know." He had let out, cryptically before moving back to his friends, leaving a perplexed Louis behind.

That was the first time Louis had met Harry, and he hated the guy already. To him, Harry was one of the homophobic jerks who judged him for who he was. So what, if Louis liked wearing makeup, he was still very much a boy.

What he didn't know then was that Harry was far from that kind of people. In fact, he was gay himself. He just didn't want any of his team member to tease Louis, and so he did what he had to.

+

A/N 

Short. Short. Short. I know but my mind won't work right now. 

I'm still very much on a hiatus in case you are wondering but this exception is in the celebration of Mind Of Mine.

Help me out by telling me if this was any good and yeah. 

Dedicated to craziestfangirl98 because maggie is the reason for this update.


	2. Part 2

When Louis turned thirteen, he and Mary formed a strange bond of friendship. Mary was a unique person in Louis' life. They would talk for hours and hours, and they would never get tired. Louis would draw her everything and anything and Mary would receive it as a present of her own. For a twenty-one-year-old girl, Mary was very cheerful and careless she never thought of Louis as a mere thirteen-year-old boy and talked to him about everything and anything. When he got sick and had to be taken to the hospital, she was one of the few people to visit him daily. Coincidentally, Harry was the one to drop her off at the hospital, and Louis would see him walking in the hallways until the visiting hours were over. He stayed, but he never came to see him. That was until the hour before his operation.

Louis had been under a good amount of pain medication, and his nurse was prepping him for the surgery. She had just changed him into a clean gown when Harry had entered the room. The curly haired lad had a grave expression on his face and was panting slightly.

" Thank God." He had let out clutching his knees for support. Louis had frowned at his state, pouting a little.

" Sir, visiting hours have not yet started. Mr.Tomlinson is....." The nurse had urged Harry to leave, the frustration apparent on her face. It had taken her two hours to get Louis' family out of the room, and she was clearly not up for another one.

" I just need a second." Harry had huffed, raising his index finger in the air. Louis had pulled himself up, the confusion clear on his face.

" What are you doing here? Mary left hours ago." He had said, perching himself on his elbow.

" I um I 'm." Harry shrugged, lost for words. The green eyed lad had been too eager to see Louis' before the surgery that he had forgotten to think about what he would say. " I just wanted to see you." He had let out, gulping.

" Why?" Louis had arched one of his eyebrows, utterly perplexed.

" I don't know. I just did. So, I came." Harry had shrugged walking up to the bed and settling himself beside Louis.

" Two minutes Sir and then I'll be back, okay?" The nurse had smiled at Harry, trying to pull a stern expression. Harry had simply nodded, looking back at Louis, who had been frozen in his position.

" I hate you." Louis had spat, collapsing back onto his bed.

" What?" Harry had gasped, suddenly regretting his decision.

" You're a jerk." Louis had turned to look at him directly, a distasteful expression on his face.

" Why?" Harry had furrowed his eyebrows, totally taken aback by the sudden remarks.

" You said I wasn't a boy!" The younger lad had pointed at Harry's chest accusingly. Realizing the situation, Harry had let himself smile before pulling on his infamous smirk.

" I never said that!" He had clicked his tongue, shaking his head. " I said that you shouldn't come to the park when boys are playing."

" See! You're a jerk, and I hate you! You think just because I wear makeup; I am not a boy! I hate you!" Louis had yelled exasperated.

" But I don't." The nonchalance of his tone confused Louis to no end.

" What?" He furrowed his eyebrow, shaking his head slightly.

" I like it when you wear makeup, and I don't think you are not a boy. You are a boy, a brave one." Harry strolled towards the bed, taking Louis.' smaller hand in his own.

" What?" The younger of the two still couldn't grasp the situation.

" I think you should go the doctor will be ready for him, in a few minutes. I would've given you a little more time but.." They were interrupted by the nurse, who had a sad expression on her face. Harry turned in his position, Louis' hand still in his own.

" It's alright I was just going. " He let out.

" What?" It seemed as if his vocabulary was confined to that word.

" Good luck for the surgery, Louis. You're brave; you'll get through it." Harry placed a kiss on his forehead before he turned and walked away.

Louis didn't know what had happened but what he knew was Harry was even strange then he had thought.

For Harry, things were pretty clear. He had fallen for the thirteen-year-old, makeup wearing lad and he had fallen hard.

+

Another short chapter because well the last one was shorter than ever. My mind is playing games with me. It won't fucking work.

I feel like nobody is reading this :(


End file.
